


【RS短篇集】練習室

by starwithmoon4ever



Category: Shinhwa (Band), ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwithmoon4ever/pseuds/starwithmoon4ever
Summary: 不定期更新小片段，希望大家喜歡~❤
Relationships: Mun Junghyuk | Eric/Shin Hyesung
Kudos: 3





	1. 合照

節奏強勁的音樂一停，「好！中埸休息，大家休息十五分鐘！」玟雨喊。跳了一整個上午，一批準可以休息，大家都各自散開，去廁所、喝水、吸煙甚麼甚麼的……

「彗星呀，你在做什麼？」晸赫大爺般躺在沙發上一動也不動，督見彗星舉著手機站在排舞室中間左轉右轉。「我在想……好像好久沒有發照片，演唱會快到了，不如發一張練舞照給我們神創看看我們都在努力用心排練。」「好呀，我們來拍一張自拍吧！粉絲一定喜歡！」「誰要跟你一起拍！走開！」然後又大步流星舉起手機擺著各種角度、各樣手勢。

晸赫當然不會放過這個大好機會，從沙發上迅速彈起來，彗星去哪他就去哪當背景板，還笑得沒心沒肺的。「夠了！文晸赫！不要再進我的鏡頭呀！」「星呀~別這樣嘛~」晸希拉著彗星的手臂搖呀搖，面上還帶著我見猶憐的表情，眨了眨無辜的雙眼。

彗星最後還是心軟了，「 好吧……好吧……我知道了，那你在後面當背景就好，不要碰我。反正他們都是想看我！別想搶我鏡頭！」「是！彗星大人~」「1~2~3！」

於是，就出現了這張晸赫在後面不看鏡頭而舉著奇怪姿勢，彗星在前方戴上口罩而擺著萬年一樣表情的照片。「好！快上傳到IG去！다음주면 드디어! …기다리고…」

待彗星滿心歡喜把照片上傳之後，「星呀~把剛才照的相片傳給我吧~」「不要……呀！快從我身上下來！呀！文！晸！赫！」「真的不給我嗎？」晸赫又親了彗星一下，「不給就親你！嘻嘻，彗星呀~」「嘔心！走開呀……」

完♡♡♡


	2. 情侶裝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人會看吧…？😭🧡留個❤好不

在吹着秋風的清晨，一個，剛剛洗完澡，頭髮亂糟糟、還在滴水的男人正站在鏡子一手拿着奶白色的運動套裝，一手拿着綠色的連帽衣左拼右拼，但也選不了到底穿哪一件。

「kiss me like that, kiss me kiss me like that~🎶」 「是誰這麼早打來呀？Eric…」 「星呀起來沒有？練舞不要遲到…記得要吃早餐……」 「行啦！不要再嘮叨啦！你說我穿白色還是綠色好？粉絲送了綠色的…」 「我說…你穿綠色吧！反正你穿甚麼也好看。」雖然不穿更好看…… 「那我穿綠色吧…我馬上就出發，待會見！」

電話筒另一方的男人馬上放下手上的咖啡，駕車跑回家脫下黑色連帽衣，匆匆忙忙換上綠色連帽衣再次出發到排舞室去了。

在排舞室穿上了綠色連帽衣、戴上黑色鴨帽的彗星，站在鏡子前面練習著， 排舞室裏空無一人，只有彗星一個。 

這時候，Eric風塵撲撲來到排舞室， 他看見彗星專注地看著自己在鏡子裏的每一個動作，完全沒有注意到他，於是便馬上撲上彗星身上，:「 彗星呀，想你很久了~」 

彗星見狀，馬上想著擺脫Eric，可是怎樣也不成功。「 別這樣抱著我，很重呢！ 快下來！呀！你怎麼跟著我穿綠色！」 Eric嘟著嘴脣，好像很委屈的，「人家想和你穿情侶裝不行嗎？」 彗星一直在躲避，露出了雪白的脖子， 叫人禁不住上前輕輕的吻一下。Eric把彗星壓在鏡子前，又輕輕地咬了他的脖子，之後用舌尖在鎖骨舔了又舔， 電流馬上傳到彗星身體上每一個神經， 見到彗星的身體抖顫，Eric更壞壞地在那裏咬了一口，「我的星星真香…」彗星忍不住呻吟了，「嗯…… 別這樣，停……成員們快來到了……」 Eric轉移親吻著彗星那嘴脣，「別說，乖，我就是要現在， 他們不會這麼快來的。」 

之後Eric就好像要把彗星全都吸去， 之後微微拉開與彗星的距離，讓彼此喘一喘氣。 之後馬上又繼續親吻， 互相索取彼此的氣息， 想著把對方揉到自己身體裏，成為一體。 正當Eric想把彗星外衣脫掉， 外面開始傳出愈走愈近的聲音。

「咪努呀，練完舞一起去吃飯吧！那間在這附近……」 練習室外傳出 幾個不同的腳步聲和談話聲，而練習室只有兩人的喘氣聲。

怎麼這兩人來得這麼不合時，Eric現在滿腦子都是髒話。「 彗星呀，起來到裏面房間繼續吧。」「 你瘋了嗎？夠了！就算要繼續也回家……才……」彗星發現自己說錯話了，「 好吧！那我們練完舞回家繼續吧！星星，就知你對我好，我愛你！」「你!」咪努和烔完一進來就只看見彗星氣鼓鼓面紅耳赤地指著Eric， 然後衝進去洗手間冷靜一下。

烔完好奇問，「 你倆又怎麼了？為什麼星星又生氣了？對了，為什麼你兩個都穿綠色，情侶裝嗎？」洗手間傳出咆哮，「 我才不要跟他情侶裝！」 Eric咧著嘴笑，「哈哈，今天是個好日子！」

完♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章一直想要寫下去的，如果有人看的話😳🔥


End file.
